


Quite Some Time

by AStudyInDeduction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStudyInDeduction/pseuds/AStudyInDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been quite some time since Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper last saw each other. After Sherlock finally gets back to London, he visits Molly at Bart's. He and Molly quickly express the want they've had for years. [Smut]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Some Time

When Molly opened her locker and glanced into the mirror, she gasped at the sight of Sherlock Holmes standing behind her. He smiled and she spun around.  
“Sherlock!” She exclaimed. “You’re back!”  
He took two steps towards her. “Finally. It’s been quite some time, Doctor Hooper.” He took several more steps, until he was finally in front of her.  
She looked up at him, and he smiled down at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sherlock silenced her by placing a heated kiss to her lips. She responded quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sherlock slid his hands under her shirt, and she gasped at how cold they felt.  
She liked it.  
Sherlock lifted her shirt over head, and removed his mouth from hers. He began kissing her neck, then making his way down her body as she moaned. When he reached her trousers, he slid them off of her, revealing her pink knickers. Molly stopped him from going any further. He stood up, confused, and Molly got on her knees.  
She reached her hands up to his trousers, unzipping them and sliding them down his legs. She grinned at the bulge in his pants, and looked up at Sherlock, her eyes asking for permission. He nodded, his expression showing desire. Molly touched his erection through his pants, and his growled at the tease. She giggled and slid his pants down, his erection springing free. She wrapped her small hand around it, and began sliding her hand up and down. He moaned, and her smile widened as she leaned forward and took him into her mouth.  
He gasped, and bucked his hips forward slightly. Molly pulled away, and licked around his tip, then down his shaft before taking him into her mouth again. Sherlock bucked, pushing himself deeper into her. She held on to his hips in an attempt to keep him from gagging her. After a few minutes, she pulled away, and stood up again, crushing her lips to his.  
He pulled away. “Molly, I believe you have too many clothes on.  
She grinned as he slid down her body again. He tucked his fingers under the waist of her knickers and slid them off of her. He looked up at her, grinning. When she nodded, he stuck one, long finger into her. She was already wet, so he added another finger. She gasped as he began moving them in and out, increasing speed by the second. He stuck in a third finger and she tightened around his moving fingers, moaning with pleasure. Her orgasm hit her, and she shrieked as she shook with pleasure.  
Sherlock removed his fingers, and joined their mouths again. He backed Molly against the wall, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She shoved her tongue in his mouth, and he moaned. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and suddenly, he was positioned at her entrance.  
“Sherlock,” Molly moaned. “Please.”  
He pushed into her, and allowed a second of stillness so Molly could adjust to his size. Then, he slowly slid in and out of her. She tightened around his cock, and he moaned, increasing his thrusts until he was fucking her against the lockers. Her whole body shook as she reached another orgasm, and Sherlock forced himself to hold back from his own. He was big, and still growing. Molly loosened around him and he removed his mouth from hers, and buried his head in her neck, kissing it before stilling it in her warmth.  
He moaned as he felt himself growing closer to release. She began to tighten around him again. He fucked her, thrusting himself into her to the hilt, then back out. He thrust as deep as he could go, hitting every right spot inside her. He fucked pushed himself deeper, and deeper until Molly reached her third orgasm. He rode out her orgasm. He moaned louder and louder until finally his hips stilled, and he released his seed into her. He stood still, his penis still inside her as he panted with her. Then, he slid out of her and she put her legs back on the ground. They held each other for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, before they put they put their pants and trousers back on.  
They walked out of the hospital together without a word until they reached the pavement outside.  
Sherlock looked down at her. “Baker Street?”  
She nodded, and Sherlock hailed a cab for the two of them, and they drove to 221b Baker Street.


End file.
